Road Trip
by 94saturn
Summary: Asuka and Hikari on a joy ride. This is a feel good read and ment to be light hearted.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX This is an unauthorized amateur fan fiction and is not affiliated with the owners in any way.**

Warning do not take this seriously! I had just gotten tired of reading so many stories with Asuka portrayed as a bitch and this was the result. It's just for fun.

Road Trip 

"Thank you Misato!" Asuka said excitedly and hung up the green secured landline telephone in the apartment. She has just arranged the biggest and best surprise possible for her best friend and class representative Hikari Horaki.

Asuka Langley Soryu has obtained permission to use her Eagle to fly Hikari to the NERV medical facility in Germany to see Toji Suzuhare after he wakes up from an experimental procedure to grow new limbs to replace the ones he lost in combat piloting an Eva.

With a patented Asuka grin on her face she moved to the fridge and gets a beer cracking it open with one hand like a pro. After a few gulps she went to her room to get her cell phone.

"Hikari, hi its me I have some good news" Asuka cooed.

"Oh what is it"? Hikari asked.

"They shipped Toji to Germany last night and I got special permission to take you there to see him when he wakes up. Our flight leaves tomorrow. You can even grope him if you want to." She teased.

There was a long silence and Asuka grinned as she thought of the look that must be on her friends face. After taking another sip of her beer she broke the silence.

"You can pick up your jaw girlfriend, this is for real."

"But…but how? I don't even have a passport," Hikari said in a stunned voice, still not quite grasping the concept.

"Don't worry about it NERV will take care of that and pack light there won't be much room for luggage." Said Asuka, nearly at her limit of containment. "I'll email you the details later" Asuka was still masking her excitement.

The next morning Hikari cooked family breakfast as usual and packed an over night bag as Asuka had instructed in the email. While waiting for the car to pick her up she wondered how Auska could have pulled this off and got just a little uneasy about what she might have up her sleeve. Her suspicion grew as the car bypassed the main terminal and headed for the military section of the airport.

Stopping at a large building she was greeted by a young woman in her mid twenties and escorted into a locker room. There she found her best friend, Asuka Langley Soryu, standing in a green flight suit with her beautiful long red hair tied back in a ponytail grinning from ear to ear.

"Here put this on," Asuka said, as she handed Hikari a similar suit.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Hikari astonished, with an unusual use of profanity.

Asuka smiled at her happily, "Like I said were flying to Germany to see Toji and I'm driving!" Hikari's eyes widened and she nearly fainted!

After a little coxing she finally agreed to this foolishly irresponsible stunt and allowed Asuka to help her put on the suit and drag her to the waiting van for the trip to the flight line.

On the way the lady, whose name was Lt Kelly Gardner of the UN combined forces she found out, explained a few details about what to do and not do during the flight. Hikari nearly lost her nerve when Kelly went through the procedure on how to eject if there was an emergency.

Then Kelly briefed Asuka on the flight plan and weapons load.

"Armed, why"? Asuka asked puzzled.

"You know Commander Katsuragi" Kelly shrugged.

Asuka nodded and added, "Yeah, she's a worry wart".

"Does that mean what I think it means"? Asked Hikari warily.

"Oh just a few air-to-air missiles in case we girls have to defend our honor" Asuka proclaimed while proudly holding her head high. Kelly just shook her head side to side a little. The van rolled to a stop.

When they got out of the van Hikari finally got to see the plane that they would use for their little road trip. She stopped dead in her tracks, terrified, and turned as white as the aircraft.

On the taxiway in front of her was an F15E Strike Eagle, a supersonic tactical fighter jet with several very dangerous looking missiles attached to it. Painted white with a large red NERV logo on the vertical stabilizer; it had to be the most menacing thing she had ever seen.

"You want me to get in that thing?" Hikari asked trembling.

Asuka smiled comfortingly at her taking her arm gently. "Don't worry it'll be fun you'll see" Asuka said, with a happy reassuring tone in her voice.

Hikari was led to the rear seat while Asuka scampered up the steps and plopped down in the forward one with a happy bounce. Asuka was enjoying this way too much.

A quite attractive member of the ground crew was now strapping Asuka in and she clearly liked the attention, as Kelly took care of Hikari; a product of Asuka's through planning.

With their helmets on Asuka set Hikari on the guard channel and said, "Put your trays up and your seat backs in the full up right position!"

Hikari was finally able to laugh a little looking around nervously at a sea of dials, buttons and controls. Then she heard and felt the big super-cruise modified turbofan engines start, shortly there after the bird began to move taxiing through a maze of connecting ramps.

Asuka had told her that the oxygen mask was not needed until after take off but she put it on any way. She was still very nervous. As they rolled off the ramp onto the runway the canopy closed.

"Ready or not Toji here she comes!" Asuka sang into the mike.

With a mischievous grin she ran the throttles forward latching them afterburner for takeoff. The exhaust constrictors extended and the afterburners lit, the powerful engines were now screaming, as the fiery blue white thrust cones formed at the exhaust nozzles. The airframe vibrated viciously under their tremendous seventy thousand pounds of thrust.

Asuka kicked off the brakes the jet began rolling down the runway gathering speed. Hikari felt that she needed to pee.

At about 135 knots Asuka lightly pulled back on the stick and the sleek aircraft lifted, the weight on wheels switch toggled enabling the weapons and ECM transmitters, she was now capable of engaging any airborne threat. Asuka moved the selector switch from training to combat, fulfilling Commander Katsuragi's direct order. _Why so paranoid she wondered_?

Hikari was startled by a sudden noise and vibration followed with a thump. "What was that?"

"Just the gear coming up" Asuka replied, "your ears will pop a little as we climb too" she added.

Hikari could see the ground falling away as the black stripe of tarmac ended replaced by foliage and buildings. Asuka banked slowly so as not to alarm her friend, as she did so Hikari was treated to a majestic view of Tokyo-3. Battered by the struggle with the angels but still a vibrant city. They continued to climb until the countryside was a vast panorama.

"We have to stay subsonic until we get over water" Asuka was saying, "The shock wave is a pain."

"Shock wave?" Hikari inquired.

"Sonic boom, breaks windows and stuff so we have to go boringly slow until were over open water." Asuka informed her with a slight pout.

Hikari marveled at the countryside rushing past. Soon the waters edge was in sight and then flashed beneath them with out hesitation. Japan was behind her Europe lay ahead, _soon I will see Toji again_. Hikari thought dreamily.

She felt the now familiar vibration of the engines going to full throttle; on her HUD she saw the indicated air speed, Mach 2.6, it is the only indicator that she has figured out so far.

After a while Hikari realized that the view had changed, they were so high that she could see the curvature of the earth in any direction that she looked. Also there was no hint of land only water. It seemed a little lonely.

"We'll be refueling soon," Asuka informed her.

Hikari sensed a change in altitude and air speed. Slowly a dot on the horizon grew larger finally resolving into a massive UN refueling tanker. It dwarfed their tiny fighter. Asuka carefully approached the other aircraft and Hikari noticed that Asuka was very serious and professional not the usual carefree friend she was used to, this isn't an operation to be taken lightly. As the refueling boom passed over her head Hikari ducked out of reflex.

"Fill-her up" Asuka quipped over the radio in English. After taking on a load of fuel Asuka dropped and slowed to clear the tanker then resumed her course for Germany at full throttle.

"So are we having fun yet?" Asuka asked brightly.

"Yeah, its beautiful" Hikari said. "…Asuka? What are they going to do to Toji?"

"Well I'm not completely sure about the science, it's Eva technology but they plan to immerse him in LCL and use the 'sample' for an DNA map and genetic material to grow a new arm and leg." Asuka answered, in a more subdued voice. "If it works he will be good as new. If it fails he won't be any worse off than he is now" she added.

Hikari blushed remembering how the 'sample' was collected.

To Be Continued? (Depends on the reviews)

Authors note: I have a fan service side story in mind to cover this last tidbit of information. It rather involves Asuka or Rei and Hikari in nurse's outfits; I'm such a pervert!

Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.

Dale (AKA 94saturn)


End file.
